


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Unit [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood From Ears, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Eventual Fluff, Explosions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Team, Spies & Secret Agents, Team as Family, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, Whump, protective jun, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Seventeen Unit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799065
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**10:12 AM**

"So here's the rundown."Seungcheol commented,making Vernon snap out of his thoughts. _How long have I been spaced out?_ He wondered,though he didn't get the chance to before Seungcheol started talking.

Seungcheol turned on the projector,making all of them turn their heads to it.


End file.
